1. Field
The present invention relates to a hybrid vehicle equipped with a power plant including an electric motor and an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hybrid vehicles include a hybrid vehicle of a type which connects engine power via a torque converter or the like for the purpose of dampening shock which occurs when the engine power is connected in conjunction with switching the driving mode from an EV driving mode, in which the engine power is disconnected, to an engine driving mode in which the engine power is connected (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3480316).
The hybrid vehicle of the foregoing type uses a technique of reducing the shock through partial clutch engagement or by use of the torque converter in reconnection, but has a problem that the control is complicated and the number of needed parts such as a sensor is vast.